


The Only One I Long For

by DarlingAna



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Other, Quickies, Robots, Self-cest, i guess?, this is dumb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAna/pseuds/DarlingAna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei was so alone. That was, until Usui came back for a "check-up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One I Long For

**Author's Note:**

> thi s is so bad ok im sORRY GOMEN

It was always so dark and cold in the tower. Sadly, there was so escape from this place for Sei. Sei was always taken care of, though. They just didn’t know there was someone out there who cared about them. Though, they weren’t exactly a real human with all that pumping blood and what not.   
They were a robotic life force given life through Sei’s powers. Usui. They have no real gender or purpose. They just feel a deep connection with Sei. They felt a strange attraction to one another. They were like siblings, but they didn’t feel like that was the case. It was something more.  
It was the one day, Usui was in the lab for a quick check-up. Sei, of course, is always there in the facilities. Usui was a sensitive and buoyant piece of machinery. I bet they would cost very much if they were up on the market as a allmate. A human type allmate might be very popular for one reason in mind. Sex.  
There would be people wanting to get a hand on them just for that one reason. I guess most of them would be revolted if they found out that Usui was build off of the base of an Alpha, though. This meant that their sexual organ is what would regularly be on a male. Of course, they still have breasts as a female would probably have. Maybe this means Usui is both of the genders on the binary?  
Usui was very concerned if the way they were built was accurate to the real human body and if these hanging organs were working or not. They knew the Alpha’s worked but they don’t know if theirs were somehow wired off somehow. You didn’t see very much sexual intercourse inside of the tower, but Usui has seen it on the streets before they start Rhyme games.   
Perhaps they will feel the true warmth of the act with their maker, Sei? One can only have hope for this scene to take it’s course in a moment of time while they are both together for once in the tower. They were not in the same room until a while later, when Usui was brought in due to Sei requesting a visit from them for unknown reasons so far.  
Sei explained that they wished to be alone in their room with only Usui to company them, and not much else had to be said to the nurses for this to happen. They know what they are capable of doing with their powers, so they didn’t bother arguing with the young boy. It was a strange request, even to Usui. They didn’t understand at first.  
Sei had such a tender touch. As if Usui was really the most precious piece of machinery in this entire place. Almost as if they saw them more than as a pile of metal and complicated wiring. Perhaps Sei saw them as a real person, and not just a concept drawn out and brought to life by a group of scientists, some of the same few who worked to bring life to Sei and his more fortunate twin brother.  
Sei saw Usui as a holy being, a thing that Sei oh so wished he could be. Sei laid tender kisses upon the knuckles of one of Usui’s many hands. It was so soft and quick you would barely feel it. But the emotion but into the gesture was all too clear to see. Sei’s eyes were able to hold so much emotion but only a few could really look into his voided eyes so long enough to see these emotions trapped behind the darkness.  
Usui didn’t really know how to respond to all these emotions and actions being placed toward them. It was almost too much for them to process. No one really felt anything to the seemingly emotionless bot. But I assure you, they were truly feeling something in this one moment at the very least. Sei reached up from the tip of his toes to remove the clear veil covering the pale gentle-looking face that is covered mostly during games. The gold eyes stared blankly at Sei. Though it seemed to have one emotion to their face. Desire.   
Sei had a very frail body. Usui moved two of their hands very slowly up to touch Sei’s face. It was a very carefully placed touch. Usui moved in to kiss the young one on the lips. The passion was all very clear between the two when they locked lips. It was a true spark of what they believed was called the feeling “love.”  
Maybe it was purely lust. Sei never felt lust other than for Usui. It was all so very strange. These emotions were fairly new to the both of them. It was hard to control their desires, it was clear. They both wanted to touch and taste all these new things.  
Sei took his delicate fingers to lean over and pull down his skeletal tights. His bulge pushed against the fabric of his trousers. It wasn’t very embarrassing for him. He didn’t feel bad for feeling this way about a piece of machinery. He was excited by it, really. It was an amazing rush of feeling that warmed him in weird places.  
“T-touch me.” Sei’s breath was warm and heavy. Usui couldn’t say no. “Or… do you want me to touch you?” Sei’s knees were growing weak already just at the thoughts of the actions he was about to preform. Sei leaned back, flopping onto his bed. The small sheet of fabric covering Usui’s cock. Sei wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping slowly. Usui didn’t really say anything through all of this. But after a while they held back Sei’s hair, and he got the message.   
Sei shook their head. “No, I want to do it. Right now.” Sei turned around on their knees on the soft white bed. Usui rubbed against Sei’s hole just to tease the poor boy before entering. I wouldn’t say that Usui was very gentle with Sei, but I guess that’s what Sei wanted.  
Usui rammed in and out at a fast pace. This was what they waited for, for oh so long. Usui gritted their teeth as Sei wiggled and moaned out with overwhelming pleasure. This was it. This was what they wanted. Their head cleared of all worries, and they were one.


End file.
